


in the bedroom light

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Laurel - Original Character, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Wyatt thinks their daughter is just like Lucy and Lucy only sees Wyatt's traits. Maybe they can just agree to disagree.





	in the bedroom light

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd but I hope it's not too horrible. 
> 
> I just got it into my head to write about these two with an adorable little girl and I did because I can. Suspend your disbelief that Lucy and Wyatt would still time travel after having a daughter to take care of. ;)
> 
> Title from _Bedroom Light_ by Laura Shay.  
>  I hope y'all enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated. <3

“You know, she's just like you.” Wyatt said, as he stared down at their four year old daughter, who was sprawled across their unmade bed.

“How so?” Lucy's evening dress rustled as she came through the bedroom door. Her intoxicating perfume was still there, surrounding him, as she turned her head to remove one of her dangling earrings. 

“Look at her,” Wyatt smirked, as he turned his head to glance at her, admiring the curve of her neck as she tossed the earrings on the top of the dresser.

“ _What_?” Lucy asked, as she reached down to take off her shoes. She dropped them on the rug with a muffled thump before coming closer to stare down at their little girl.

“First off,” Wyatt pointed out, “She hogs the whole bed, just like you.”

“I don't--” Lucy's voice rose an octave before she forced herself to remain quiet for her sleeping daughter’s sake. “I don't _hog_ the bed.”

Wyatt rolled his eyes with a quiet chuckle, he glanced down at their daughter, her limbs sprawled, starfish-like with her mouth hanging open and one fist clenched around her stuffed bear, Tinny. 

“Every time I wake up in the bed I’m next to you, so I don't know how you can say I hog the bed,” Lucy continued, argumentatively.

Wyatt huffed out a laugh, as he wrapped one arm around her waist, his suit clad arm catching against the fabric of her dress.

“ _Well_ , seeing as you're always asleep first on our little _trips_ , I don't think you know anything about your sleep patterns. I’m the one who shares your bed. I think I’m pretty well informed.” 

Lucy scoffed but wrapped both of her arms around his waist and kept quiet. 

The ceiling fan’s whooshing and the soft creaks of the house settling were their daughter’s lullaby. Admittedly, she could sleep through anything, including the airplanes that constantly flew overhead from Oakland International Airport and her daddy’s overly loud commentary while he watched his Texas Ranger baseball games.

Lucy smiled softly, as Laurel shifted in her sleep, her eyelashes fluttering against her sleep-flushed cheeks.

“She has your dirty blonde hair,” Lucy whispered, as she admired the baby curls that clustered near her neck. Lifting her hand she stroked the back of his neck, causing him to shiver.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Wyatt turned his gaze to her, “but she has your eyes, your beautiful, brown eyes,” he punctuated, with a soft kiss on her eyebrow. 

Lucy glanced up at him. She rested her head against his shoulder and reached up to trail her fingers against his jaw.

They stayed like that for awhile, taking in, with wonder, the intrinsic traits that she inherited from the both of them. It’s amazing how DNA works and how it takes from two separate gene pools to create a whole different yet similar being. 

Wyatt rubbed his thumb across the cloth of her dress, the warmth of her body radiating from her and into him.

He turned toward her, a certain _activity_ was clearly on his mind, but she knew him well and stopped him drawing closer with a blurted, “I’m still not happy with you and that ‘hogging the bed’ line.” 

Lucy laughed at his faux outraged face, clamping her hand over her mouth to hold in a shriek as he turned her around and pressed her up against the wall by the door.

“Oh yeah, well what would you say to her being just as much of a know-it-all as you?” Wyatt smirked at her, her mouth gaping open in shock, before he quieted her with a swift kiss. 

Lucy lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck but he was already pulling away. 

Her mouth gaped open for a different reason now but she recovered quickly with a swift retort, “But she's also reckless, just like you! The other day she climbed up the bookcase and dived on to the coffee table without a cushion or pillow in sight. She said she was pretending to be “Abelia Earhardt.” 

“That she gets from you,” Wyatt replied, with a knowing look.

Lucy rolled her eyes, exasperated, “ _Of course_ , I’m intimately familiar with your ignorance when it comes to history. How many trips, back in time, have we made now?”

“Like I know _that_ ,” Wyatt stared down at her, “I have to stay focused on the mission, I don't have time to keep up with the number of trips.”

Lucy stared at him in astonishment, she was pretty sure that he did keep up with their trips. He had a Type A personality and he was a soldier -- meticulous could be his middle name -- but she decided to let it go.

“Don’t laugh,” Wyatt commanded, sternly, “That was an unintentional pun.” 

Lucy gave him a knowing look. Of course, she knew everything about him.

“Can we stop talking about this now?”

“ _Okay_ , what did you have in mind?” Wyatt replied, as he shifted his hands higher on her back.

“Didn't I just stop you in your tracks? _We can’t_ ,” she whispered, “Laurel’s still in our bed.” 

Wyatt gave her an exasperated look, as if to say, _Like we haven't had sex in places beside our bed before_.

He bent his head to her neck, working with his lips and his hands to distract her from her logical reason for refusing him. 

Lucy sighed, and Wyatt took it as a sign of acceptance as he steered her through their bedroom doorway and down the stairs.

The second step gave a loud creak, underneath his heavier weight but he was too distracted to notice, as he focused on his wife and their descent towards the guest room on the ground floor.

“Mama?” A little voice came from the landing. Wyatt snatched his head up, cursing inwardly, at being interrupted. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Lucy called out, shooting Wyatt a triumphant smile.

“What are you doing?” Laurel asked, as she held onto the banister and carefully climbed down the first two steps.

“Oh, uh--” Lucy was drawing a blank, she glanced at Wyatt for help.

He thought about ignoring her and letting her flounder for her smug attitude but he gave in after a glance at their daughter and her adorably curious face.

“We were just going downstairs for a snack. Do you want a chocolate chip cookie?” Wyatt asked, as he bent down to lift her onto his hip. 

“Cookie?” Laurel looked at Lucy in confusion. Normally, she wasn't allowed sweets because she became very hyper from all the sugar.

“It’s okay, honey. You can have a cookie with daddy.” Lucy bent to give her a quick kiss on her still sleep-warm cheek, brushing her hair back as she did so. 

Lucy watched as Wyatt and their daughter walked down the stairs, Laurel shrieking with laughter as her daddy tickled her tummy.

“Luce, aren't you coming?” Wyatt turned at the bottom of the stairs, his blue eyes warm with a passionate spark that let her know what they would be doing later. 

“I’ll be right there.” Lucy replied, as she flipped off the bedroom light and followed them down the stairs.


End file.
